


Talk to Me, Baby

by singtolife



Series: ABO Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bit of Fluff, Bit of shangst, Life is rough, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtolife/pseuds/singtolife
Summary: 6: "Are those suppressant pills?!"Lance hasn't seen his boyfriend Shiro in a long time. When they finally find a chance, things are ruined when Shiro finds Lance's suppressants.





	Talk to Me, Baby

6: “Are those suppressant pills!?”

When the school day was over, Lance typically packed up his things, waved goodbye to his fellow teachers, and hopped on the omega-only bus, flashing his pass, and grabbing a seat near the back. Popping in his headphones, he settled down to read through his emails for the half hour trip back to his apartment.

Most of his mail was from parents or other teachers inquiring about this student or that. He threw those in a folder to read through when he had the time to sit down with his laptop and type out proper responses. The other emails were either junk or funny pictures from his friends, but there were a couple automated reminders about bills and payments due in the next few days. With the increased expenses of the holidays, Lance had been putting off opening those messages, saving the depressing reality of his money situation for a day when he could drown his sorrows in video games and chocolate.

Over halfway through the trip, as Lance was lightly dozing, soft music floating from his earbuds, his phone began vibrating. Lance glanced down at the notification and smiled, a request for a video call lighting up the screen. He took a second to adjust his hair before hitting accept, waiting a few moments for the line to connect.

As soon as his boyfriend’s handsome face popped up on the screen, Lance gave a happy little wave. “Hey there, sexy. What’s an alpha like you doing calling a little old omega like me?”

“More like the prettiest little kitten in town,” Shiro winked, his deep voice slightly tinny in through the headphones. Lance didn’t care, though, enjoying just being able to see the alpha’s face. With how busy they both were, he was happy just to get a few minutes to chat every day, let alone being able to see his face. “How was your day?”

“The usual.” Lance shrugged. “Crazy busy, all the drama. You know.”

Shiro laughed, his smile crinkling the edges of his eyes. “Yeah. Sounds like you had the same kind of day as me.”

“Are you still going to have time to meet me for dinner tonight? Or should we reschedule?” Lance asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. It’d been almost three weeks since they’d seen each other in person for longer than a half hour at a time. They’d had plans, but every time they’d gotten together, Shiro would be called into the station to help with a case, or Lance would be requested to help translate some meeting or another. 

“Yeah…” Shiro trailed off, reluctance in his voice as he glanced to the side, avoiding Lance’s knowing gaze. “Keith broke his arm out on an assignment today, so I have to take the rest of his shift. I’m sorry…”

Lance sighed, already resigned to another Friday of Netflix, alone on the couch with delivery pizza and equally cheesy romance films. “No problem. I have plenty of stuff to get done. I’ve been meaning to do some laundry anyways.”

“I really am sorry. I never would have dreamed Keith would get hurt –“

“You don’t have to be sorry. You weren’t the one to break Keith’s arm. He’s always running into danger like the hotheaded alpha he is.” Lance smiled, forcing a laugh through his disappointment. “We’ll catch up eventually.”

Shiro looked extremely guilty, like he wanted to say more but didn’t want to keep bringing it up. “Are you sure? I can try to stop by after?”

Lance shook his head, glancing up as the bus announced his stop. “It’s fine. It’ll be pretty late, and you have to work in the morning. Better just to get what sleep you can,” Lance reassured as he grabbed his things and stood up. “I have to get going, but call me tomorrow, okay?”

Shiro sighed, nodding resignedly. “Yeah. I’ll try to call you during lunch. Love you, kitten.”

“Love you too.” Lance blew a kiss, gave a little wave, and hung up as he stepped down off the bus. 

xXx

At 1:34am, Lance was just finishing the third season of Grey’s Anatomy when his doorbell rang. He looked at the door in surprise, glancing at his phone to see if he had a notification. His friends would usually at least drop him a text to see if he was around, but no one had messaged him in hours. 

Extracting himself from his blanket burrito and placing his laptop on the coffee table, Lance got up from the couch and quietly tiptoed to the door. He took a second to peek out the [peephole] and was surprised when he was met with the sight of his boyfriend’s firm chest and strong jaw. 

Immediately, Lance unlocked the door and yanked it open, throwing himself forward with a squeal, arms wide to wrap around Shiro’s neck. The alpha was prepared, catching Lance around the waist with a laugh, pulling the omega tightly to his body. 

“I told you not to come, you stupid, stubborn alpha,” Lance pulled back slightly, his lips jutting out to form a pout. “You’re going to fall asleep on the job tomorrow and get yourself shot, and I’m going to be the one everyone blames for killing the city’s golden boy.”

Shiro laughed, letting go of Lance’s waist to pick up some bags Lance hadn’t noticed on the floor. Lance held the door open as the alpha slipped inside, bringing the packages to the table to unload. Out of one came takeout from their favorite Chinese place downtown and, the other, a pint of fudgey peanut butter ice cream, two boxes of fancy chocolates, and a stuffed animal in the shape of a large blue cat. 

Lance promptly lunged for the plushy, squealing as he held it tight, rubbing his scent glands all over its soft fur to mark it as his own. He was happy to find that it already smelled of Shiro, and he knew he would be asking Shiro to re-scent it often.

When Lance looked back at his boyfriend, Shiro was smiling happily at Lance’s reaction. Lance hopped forward in glee, going up on his toes to kiss Shiro’s lips with a short peck as he hugged the cat with both arms.

“You are the sweetest alpha in the whole universe. Are you sure you’re not an omega in disguise?” Lance laughed, pecking Shiro on the lips again before drawing back to grin widely.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I could fake the ruts. I wouldn’t quite have all the equipment to satisfy you during heats, either,” Shiro smirked, one hand pulling Lance to his chest by the waist and the other reaching up to stroke a thumb along Lance’s cheekbone. He took that opportunity to give Lance a slow and sweet kiss that was just on the edge of sultry. 

But Lance didn’t let it get that far before he was smiling into the kiss and pulling back just slightly so that their lips would still touch when he spoke. “You, sir, need a shower.”

“Join me?” Shiro breathed, a puff of breath against Lance’s lips.

“I would if you didn’t also need to brush your teeth.” Lance finally pulled back all the way with a teasing smile. “In the meantime, I will be eating all this delicious food before it gets cold.”

Shiro rolled his eyes but agreed, giving Lance another kiss on the forehead before heading into the bathroom, the door left open invitingly behind him. 

Lance giggled in barely suppressed joy, giving his new stuffed animal a squeeze before placing it down on the back of the couch. On the way back to the table, he grabbed two plates, two cups, and some silverware to set the table. Even though they’d probably take it to the couch, anyway. Cuddle time was top priority while they ate, so they could get their fill of sexier things after – both of which Lance was looking forward to after weeks of limited physical interaction.

Just as Lance was putting the ice cream in the freezer, humming the lyrics to some peppy pop tune, he heard a slam coming from the bathroom. It almost sounded like Shiro had punched a wall or fallen and smacked his head open. 

Concerned, Lance took a few steps towards the bathroom before calling out, “Shiro? Are you okay in there? Did you fall in or - ” 

He was cut off by the appearance of Shiro at the door, his eyebrows drawn down and his eyes lit with anger. As Shiro stomped from the bathroom, a low growl rasping in his throat, Lance froze in fright, unsure what exactly had happened in those few minutes to set Shiro on a war path. As much as he knew that Shiro would never hurt him, Lance had also never seen Shiro’s rage ever directed at him before.

Just as Shiro reached Lance, the alpha shoved something in Lance’s face. It was a small baggie filled with little green pills, and Lance immediately went pale. “Are these suppressants?” Shiro seethed through clenched teeth, his whole body as tense as a wire about to snap.

“I…um…” Lance couldn’t find words to speak. He had been lazy, left them out on the counter when it was only just him around to see. And of course Shiro had known what they were – he probably busted omegas with them all the time. 

“No bullshit, Lance. I need you to answer me,” Shiro commanded, staring Lance down to tell the omega he meant business. 

Lance couldn’t help but whimper slightly, look away, and bare his neck with all the dominating alpha pheromones Shiro was unconsciously leaking into the air. Yet, his voice still held some of his stubborn will. “You already know they’re suppressants.”

“How long?” Shiro’s voice was twisted like he was spitting the words out through his teeth.

“Since the last heat we spent together,” Lance grit out, glaring at the floorboards like they were the cause of all his problems.

“Four months?! You’ve been taking these for four months?!” Shiro practically yelled as he grabbed Lance’s upper arm with his free hand in a death grip. “You know one heat cycle is bad enough but to miss four in a row?! Do you have a death wish?!”

Lance pushed against his instinctive need to look away as he met Shiro’s blazing gaze with a glare of his own. “Do I look dead to you?!”

“Give it a few weeks, and you just might!” Shiro roared, shaking Lance slightly.

“You don’t understand! I’m not stupid! And I’m definitely not suicidal - ”

“Then why?! Did you want to taint your smell? Cripple your immune system? Get a gland infection? Or just fuck up your chances of ever conceiving?!” 

Shiro’s strong hand was starting to cut off the circulation in Lance’s arm. “If you would stop your alpha temper tantrum for five seconds, I could actually explain it to you! But if you can’t, then you can leave right now because I don’t need you telling me what to do with my body!” Lance yelled in Shiro’s face, using his hands to push back on Shiro’s chest. 

Luckily the alpha let him go, finally realizing how tightly he was squeezing. “I don’t think you understand - ” Shiro began, voice tight but slightly more calm.

“No, Shiro! You don’t understand! I know how many omegas you see dead on the streets from taking suppressants. But those are unhealthy omegas left in filth to shoot up on anything that’ll stop their heats. These,” Lance forcefully pointed at the baggie in Shiro’s hand. “are emergency suppressants prescribed by my doctor.”

“You still can’t - ”

“Goddammit, Shiro! I know! Do you think I want to take them?! Do you really think I’d listen to all your horror stories about suppressants and go, ‘Hmm, sounds like a fun time!’?” Lance seethed, standing up to his full height and not backing down. “I needed suppressants. There was no way for me to keep my job, pay my rent, buy food, and keep my lights on when I was missing five days of work a month! Not to mention the fact that you weren’t around to help me with my heats! Do you remember how painful I told you my heats used to be before we started spending them together? Well, it’s worse now without you.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything? I would’ve taken time off - ” Shiro tried to defend himself.

“You can’t even find time to take a night off! Where would you find five days?!” Lance yelled, exasperated, throwing his hands into the air. “I know how important a promotion is to you, and until you get it, I’m not going to be the thing that gets in your way!”

Shiro’s fists clenched as he met Lance’s challenging gaze head-on. “So you’d risk your life, the chance to have a child, your own physical wellbeing to give me a chance at some stupid job? I would never ask or want you to do that for me!”

Lance felt his eyes rapidly tearing up, filled with all the confusion, loneliness, and frustration of the last few months. “Well, too bad. Because I love you more than anything, and I know how important this is to you.”

At the sight of Lance’s tears, all of Shiro’s anger suddenly disappeared, replaced with a mixture of guilt and unending love for the omega in front of him. Instinctively, Shiro reached out to wrap his arms around Lance who had begun sobbing in earnest. “I’m so sorry, Lance. I just…I’m so sorry,” he murmured into the brunette’s hair. “The thought of losing you, losing our chance to mate, to have a family, to be together forever…”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed as he pulled back slightly to wipe his eyes. His breaths were still hiccupy but hearing Shiro’s words had calmed the worst of his sobbing. “I want that too. But I’m not sorry for choosing what I had to. I’m just sorry I hurt you,” Lance whispered, once again burying his face in Shiro’s chest.

They knew the issue wasn’t resolved; there were still plenty of things to talk about and plan for the future if they were going to both be happy and healthy in their relationship. But they also knew that if they could get past these moments, the ones where it felt like their worlds were crumbling and were somehow still be able to fix it, they could make it through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Might go back to redo the end, but I wanted to get it out there! Let me know what you think!


End file.
